Keep Me Safe?
by Phoebe
Summary: After a tragedy Rory finds herself alone and decides to go to the only person she thinks can keep her safe.
1. Chapter 1

Titel: Keep me save?

Author: Phoebe

Disclaimer: Nope, not mine!

Background: AU. Starts after 'Run away little Boy' Rating: M Pairing: Trory

Summery: After a tragedy Rory finds herself alone and decides to go to the only person she thinks can keep her safe.

**Chapter 1**

"_So, I might kiss you goodbye but, uh, your boyfriend's watching. Take care of yourself…Mary."_

Those had been his last words to her and she couldn't stop thinking about them. Rory knew she had a thing for Tristan, even though she always turned him down. But how could she agree to go out with him, when she knew that if she started something with him, it would turn her whole world around. Tristan managed to bring something out in her, she had not known was there. Whenever he was around she got that warm sensation inside her belly and she just wanted to get lost in him. But being the daughter of one Lorelei Victoria Gilmore taught you that getting lost in someone could be a quite dangerous thing and if it got out of control you could end up pregnant at 16. That was something Rory wanted to avoid at any cost, even if it meant giving up a potentially great relationship.

After Madeline's Party she started to see that she was more than a conquest to him and that was when she started to panic and told him that, the kiss meant nothing to her. She had seen the flick of hurt in his eyes for a second and it tore at her heart but she could not end up like her mother. So she decided that she would pretend like nothing happened and to make sure that he stayed away, she'd told Dean in front of Tristan, that she hated Tristan and that she loved him. She knew that she didn't, but he was safe and convenient, and that was what she needed. After that incident Tristan stayed out of her way and even though she missed him, she knew it was for the best. But then the Idiot had to go and break into that safe and get his ass kicked out of Chilton and into Military School.

So here she was...sitting on her bed and thinking over everything that has happened and wishing that she had done things differently. She knew there was no point, but it didn't stop her from doing so.

Lorelai noticed that her daughter had not been in her right mind after she talked to that blond boy in the hallway. Judging from Deans possessive behavior afterwards she would say that, that was Bible Boy, but one can never be sure. So she sent Dean on his way to get some alone time with Rory.

After watching her daughter another few minutes sitting on her bed lost in thoughts, she went to the get some ice cream and spoons. With that she positioned herself in front of Rory, gave her a spoon and started with the questions.

'So...are you gonna tell mommy who that Greek God was you were talking to earlier?'

Startled Rory looked up at her mother only now noticing that she wasn't alone. Quickly looking around she furrowed her eyebrows.

'Where did Dean go?'

'Seeing as you were not paying him any attention, I send him home'

'Oh'

'So are you gonna tell me what happened tonight that has you so occupied...or does mommy have to find out all on her own who that guy was?'

'That was Tristan' ... Rory said with a slight blush on her cheeks, which didn't go unnoticed by Lorelai.

'Bible Boy...thought so! So what did he want and why was Paris your Romeo instead of him?'

'He and two of his stupid friends broke into a safe and he got his stupid ass shipped off to Military School' ... Anger started to rise within her and she wanted to throw something to get rid off all her frustration.

Lorelai noticed the barely hidden anger in her daughters voice and the frustration that radiated of her and raced an eyebrow.

'But I thought you and E.T. didn't get along ... so shouldn't you be happy, that he is leaving? You see ... you have mommy a little confused here!'

'We don't get along ... he was making my life hell !!'

'I'm still a little confused here'

'I love that fuckin' Idiot !! That is my problem !!' ... She stated breathing heavily, after finally telling somebody how she was feeling. And the first tear started to leak out of her eye, with many to follow.

Taken aback by her outburst Lorelai took a moment to look at her daughter and after seeing her tears she rushed to her side and hugged her tightly. Never had she seen Rory so distressed over anything. It broke her heart to see her baby so broken and sad, but what she couldn't understand was why Rory, if she was in love with Tristan was together with Dean.

After a while of rocking her crying daughter and trying to sooth her, curiosity got the better of her.

'I'm sorry ... but if you love Tristan, then why are you together with Dean?'

Looking up into her mothers confused eyes, Rory answered with a hiccup ... 'Because Tristan is my Christopher and I didn't want to mess up and disappoint you. I want to do all the things you never got to do, because you had me. I want you to be proud of me'

'Oh hun.!!' ... kissing to top of her hair, Lorelai had her own tears to battle against.

'I am proud of you...more than you'll ever know. You could never disappoint me Rory. You are my everything and I wouldn't change that for anything...do you hear me??' ... Looking to see if she understood her she continued.

'... I know you are scared that something could go wrong, but hun...that is life...nothing ever goes the way we want them to. You can't let your fears hold you back from being happy and being with someone you love. Don't make the same mistake I did.' ... again she kissed the top of Rory's head and wiped away the tear that had escaped her own eyes.

Rory nodded slowly and a fresh stream of tears came when she realized that it didn't matter any more, because the person in question was already out of her life and on his way to North Carolina.

After Rory cried herself to sleep in her mothers arms, Lorelai laid her down on the bed, covered her in her blanket and kissed her goodnight. Walking out of the room she glanced back again before closing the door and picking up her phone and the Phonebook that lay on the counter.

Leafing through it she was looking for a phone number under the name DuGrey. She could have called her mother, but she knew that, that would only resolve in a load of questions which she could not answer. Finally finding what she was looking for she dialled the number and waited patiently for someone to pick up. Nervously she tapped her fingers against her legs. Suddenly a voice could be heard on the other line.

'Janlan DuGrey's mansion, how may I help you?'

'Hi ... this is Lorelai Gilmore speaking. I would like to talk to Mr. DuGrey, is he available?'

'Please hold on a second, I will ask if Mr. DuGrey wants to take this call'

'...sure...' ... Lorelai was unsure if he would even talk to her, not to think about what she was about to ask him.

'Janlan DuGrey speaking ... Miss Gilmore how may I help you'

Nervously Lorelai laughed. She had met Janlan on several occasions but he was still a stranger to her.

'Well you see...my daughter goes to Chilton with your Grandson and she just told me that he will be attending Military School in North Carolina from now on...and I wanted to ask if you could maybe give me the address of said School so my daughter could write to him.'

'Miss Gilmore not to offend you, but the reason Tristan is going to Military School is because we want him to get away from everyone around here...and I don't want to hand out the address to his 'girlfriends' so that they can write to him.'

'And I understand that completely, but you see ... my daughter was never one of his 'Girlfriends' as you like to call them...but she just told me that she had liked your grandson for a long time, but never got around to tell him. I just want her to have some closure and I assure you I mean no harm.'

'May I ask your daughters name?'

'Ähm...Lorelai Leigh Gilmore ... Rory for short ... or Mary as your Grandson referred to her'

'Mary, you say?' ... Lorelai could hear the surprise in his voice.

'Yes...does that mean anything to you?'

'Yes...my Grandson often told me of _his_ Mary and that she wouldn't give him the time of the day. I always thought her to be a clever girl for not giving into his charms so easily, but I never got to know her real name...well I think I can make an exception for you, but you are not to give this address to anyone besides your daughter!'

'Of course not! And thank you...this will mean a lot to Rory.'

'Well...maybe I'll get to meet her one day. I'll send the address to your house, sine I don't have it with me now. Have a good evening Miss Gilmore'

'You too, Mr. DuGrey. And thank you again. Bye.'

After she put down the phone Lorelai let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. She walked up to her room, and pulled out a box that she had been hiding under her bed. Slowly she opened the box and took a good look inside. Fear overcame her when she saw the contends and she had to stop herself from crying. Yes she had problems of her own...big problems. And like every night she battled with herself, if she should talk to Rory about them, but like every night she decided against it. How could she take away her baby's innocence with her problems. She'd do everything to protect her daughter and that was what she was going to do.

But instead of closing the Box again and putting it under the bed, she took out a pen and some paper and began to write. When she was finished she folded the paper, put it into an envelope and wrote Rory's name on it. After she put the envelope into the box she again hid it under the bed. She changed and went to bed and after hours of restlessness she finally fell asleep.

_AN: Well people that's the first chapter. Since this is my first fic I hope it wasn't too bad. Please review and let me know what to think. Whatever you think ... just be honest._

_Thx Phoebe_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

While Rory had been crying in her mothers arms, Tristan had been fighting with his father. He just couldn't understand how people could bring children into this world, let nannies raise them and if they didn't turn out the way they wanted them to, they just send them away. Do not be mistaken ... Tristan knew that he wasn't the easiest child and that he got into a lot of trouble, but he just did that to get some attention from his Parents. Was that so hard to understand?

He had never meant for things to get so out of hand, but when Rory had said that she hated him and that she loved Dean, he just hadn't cared for anything anymore. So he started to hang out with Duncan and Bowman. He knew that they were bad news and that he would be in trouble soon, but every time he saw Rory in the hallway he knew why he did what he did. The final straw was the day at the Romeo and Juliet practice, where she had asked him to keep the kiss they shared a secret from her boyfriend, because 'things were going great' between them, and she didn't want a meaningless kiss to come between them. That's when he snapped and went to do the stupidest thing he'd ever done...he went and broke into Bowman's Dads Safe...and he got caught.

So after the police turned them over to their parents, so that they could chose the punishment for their children, Daniel DuGrey decided that he'd had enough and Tristan was to be sent to Military School in North Carolina. At first Tristan thought his father was just threatening him but soon realized that as always, Daniel DuGrey did not say anything without meaning it 100.

Tristan was furious at his father, for not fighting and for giving up on him, but thought it would be good for himself to get away from all the shit here and from Rory. He couldn't blame her for hating him...because god knew he'd been an complete and total ass to her. But hearing her say it out loud had hurt him more then he wanted to admit.

The only thing his father had granted him, was to go to the school play to tell his friends goodbye and to apologize to the people in his group, for not being able to play the part of Romeo. That's when he ran into Rory. When he told her he was leaving, he could have sworn he saw sadness in her eyes. And then she went on about things to get him out of it, but he knew his father and there was no way to change his mind. But in that Moment ... when the **one **person who declared she hated him, tried to help him, he couldn't do anything, but fall completely and utterly in Love with _his _Mary. Only she could hate someone and not want them harmed in anyway.

He couldn't stop himself from one last comment and so he told her, that he'd kiss here if her boyfriend wouldn't be watching. The shy smile she gave him, when he'd call her Mary for the last time, made him wish he could stay, but then his father bellowed and with a last wink he was gone. The ride home had been silent and Tristan was wondering what was in store for him.

Pulling up to the DuGrey Mansions, Father and Son got out of the car and walked into the house, where Cathrine DuGrey was already waiting with Tristan's stuff packed and ready to go. That is when Tristan lost his cool. Looking over to his father he seethed.

'You have already packed my things? Couldn't wait to get rid of me, could you?'

Daniel had to restrain himself from slapping his Son and through clenched teeth he said ... 'Boy you better watch your tone with me...I'm still your father'

'Oh! That is rich...now you think of yourself as my father!!... Where the fuck where you the rest of my life? The only thing you did was produce sperm.'

'Tristan that's enough!!'

Cathrine was shocked to say the least. She knew her husband and Son never had a great relationship, but for the two of them to speak like that to each other there had to be a lot of hatred. Sadly she turned to Daniel and gestured for him to go on and bring Tristan's things to the car. After he was gone, she turned back to her Son who looked sad. Releasing a breath she went and hugged him. Tristan put his arms around his mother and squeezed her shoulders affectionately.

'Tristan I'm sorry that we have to send you away and you know there is nothing I can do about it, but I love you with all my heart and I hope one day you will be able to forgive me for not standing up more to your father.' ... she wiped away tears of sorrow and looked at her son.

'It's alright mom...I know you mean well...and I love you as well. I promise I'll write to you.' ... with that he kissed her on the forehead and went out to the car, where his father was waiting for him. With one last glance back he got in and they drove to the airport.

--

One hour and 45 minutes later the rental car pulled into Oak Ridge Military Academy _(AN: it's a real academy in NC and doesn't belong to me)_ where he was to spend the rest of his High school days. Without his friends or his family! Tristan knew that he would not get any special treating here because of his name and that he will probably have a hard time getting accepted.

Getting out of the car, they were greeted by General Hamilton who was going to be Tristan's commanding officer. Tristan tensed as the man in his late 40 came towards them. He was well build, which wasn't such a surprise, was clad in army gear and had a bold head. General Hamilton and his father were talking for a few minutes before they turned to him. His father waved a silent goodbye to him and than drove away in the rental.

'So much for caring' Tristan muttered under his breath, as General Hamilton motioned for him to follow. After picking up the few things his parents had packed for him he went to follow the General to his unit quarters, were he had a small bunk bed and a small cupboard to put his things in. Luckily Tristan didn't need a lot to live, even if others thought differently. After saluting to his commanding Officer he was left to unpack and go to bed. Looking around he saw that most of the guys in his unit where already asleep since it was half past twelve and they probably had to get up at 5 o'clock.

After changing into a sweatshirt an shorts he was about to lie down, when the guy beside him stirred and opened his eyes.

'Hey mate...you new?'

'Yeah ...just arrived a few minutes ago. I'm Tristan by the way'

'Good meeting you ... I'm Lucas. So what brings you to our humble school' ... Tristan could clearly here the sarcastic streak in his voice and had to smile.

'Well...I broke into the safe of my friends dad and my father thought Military School would straighten me out. Why are you here?'

'Well it'll definitely get you into shape and you will just feel the love here' grinning Lucas said 'I hacked into my schools computer system and changed all the grades. Since I wasn't such a good boy the rest of the time, my old man thought I'd be better off here'

'That's brilliant' ... trying to keep his laughter down Tristan clutched his sides.

'I think it won't be that bad here after all' ... Tristan said.

'You'll tell me that again in the morning and I swear I'll call you God.'

Tristan raised an eyebrow at his new friend who just winked at him and went back to sleep. Tristan soon followed.

--

Tristan shot up in bed after hearing someone scream a wake up call. Looking beside him he saw that it was only 5 am. Groaning he stood up to get ready for the day, when someone knocked him back onto his bed. Looking up to see a guy about his height, with brown hair standing above him and giving him a one over. Tristan said the first thing that came to mind

'Hey look I'm sorry but I don't swing that way. So maybe you should go and look for a boy toy somewhere else.'

Hearing the people around him gasp, he had to smile a little. Yeah, he was still able to shock people. After congratulating himself on this accomplishment, he looked up into the guys face, which by now was turning purple with furry. He felt someone tucking on his sleeve only to have Lucas shake his head at him.

'What?' Tristan said getting angry. 'Look ... that Jackass just pushed me and than looked at me as if I was his fuckin' girlfriend, so I'm sorry for making it clear that I'm not into that.'

'That Jackass would be me ... and my name is Riley! You better keep that in mind. I'll let it slip, because your new, but pull something like that again and I'll give you hell.' ... Riley said with clenched fists at his side and after a short moment turned and walked out. After he was gone everyone just went on their way, but not before giving him a curious glance.

'Mate, you are one lucky bastard...he could have just beaten the shit out of you, for being so disrespectful. I wonder why he didn't?? ... Lucas said coming up to him with two guys trailing behind.

'Tristan meet Blake and Jakob! Boy's that's Tristan!'

'Hey!' ... 'Hey!' ... 'Hey!'

And so the four of them, made there way out for the morning drill. All of them joking around about Riley's purple face and why each of them were here. They got along well and by the end of the day Tristan had a feeling, that for the first time in his life, people liked him for him, and not for being a DuGrey. Content he went to bed that evening and was curious as to what else life had in store for him.


	3. Chapter 3

_AN: Hi, everyone...so here's the next chapter. Thx for the reviews guy's, please keep them comming._

_**Chapter 3**_

When Rory awoke the next morning, she felt like she had been hit by a truck and tried to remember why. Suddenly everything came back to her, Tristan leaving. The play. Crying.

Slowly she turned to look at the clock on her bedside table and bolted out of bed, seeing as is was already 10:15 and she was late for school. She ran out of her room to get some much needed coffee, when she saw that her mother had left her a note on the kitchen table. She picked it up and read it while getting herself a cup of coffee.

_Hey Honey! _

_I didn't want to wake you. I called the school and told them that you're sick, so don't bother going. There is coffee in the pot and some Twinkie's on the table. And last but not least, there is Tristans' new address on the table. Thought you might want to write him. _

_Love you kiddo!_

_Mum_

Rory quickly picked up the small piece of paper wondering where her mother had gotten his address from. Thinking about it for a second, she decided to grab another cup of coffee, some Twinkie's and went back to her room where she put everything on her bedside table. Taking out a piece of paper and a pen, she started to write.

---

After finishing up, she put the letter into an envelope. Happy with herself she went to take a shower. When she was dressed she decided to pay her mother a visit and help her a little at the Inn. Walking through the door she could hear her mother and Michel arguing, and she had to laugh at their childish behavior.

Hearing someone laughing Lorelai looked up to see her daughter standing by the door. Without another word to Michel, she walked over and hugged her.

"You okay hun? Feeling any better?" Glancing into her baby's eyes she noticed, that even though she was still sad, she had also a spark of hope in them.

"Yeah mom, I feel a lot better. Thank You." she said as she kissed her mothers cheek.

"So will you tell me how you got a hold of his address? I mean, the DuGrey's don't seem like the type of people who'll just give out the address of Tristan's new location to a stranger."

"Oh, young grasshopper! You still have a lot to learn about your mother's ability to manipulate the people around her so that she gets what she wants.' With a wicked grin Lorelai turned and pulled Rory towards the kitchen so she could get herself a cup of coffee. On the way see looked at Michel and said 'Michel stop sulking and get to work.'

---

Later that day, the two of them sat at Luke's, discussing the current emotional situation Rory found herself in.

"Rory, I really think you should talk to Dean. I mean he's a nice guy and it's not fair to string him along when you love someone else."

"Yeah, i know! It's just so hard, you know? I really like him, he was the perfect first boyfriend and I don't want to hurt him." The elder Gilmore squeezed Rory's hand, showing her that she understood.

Rory got up and went to look for Dean.

"I'll be home in a few hours, mom"

"Alright kiddo! Good luck."

So while Lorelai was trying to get Luke, to give her some more coffee, Rory went to Dean's house. Taking a deep breath she rang the bell hoping no one would be home so she could just forget about it for now. But since the God's obviously loved to see her miserable, she found herself face to face with her current boyfriend. She noticed the surprised look on his face and gestured for him to let her in.

"Oh, sorry! Of course come in." Stepping aside he let her pass and together they made their way to his room. After taking a seat on his bed, Rory began to talk again.

"Dean, I think we have to talk" Seeing him stiffen, she knew there would not be an easy way around the matter, but he deserved the truth.

"Alright" He replied hesitantly.

"You see Dean, I really like you. You have been nothing but perfect to me but," she had to stop, because she knew what she would say now would hurt him a lot. Looking up into his sad eyes she continued.

"But I am in love with someone else." She couldn't look at him, so she kept her gaze on the ground.

"Who?" Was the only thing he said.

"Tristan" He almost couldn't hear her, almost. After registering who she was talking about, anger over took him and he began to yell at her.

"The fucking accountant? You are leaving me for that scumbag? I thought you said you hated that bastard and now you are sitting here, telling me that you fuckin' love him. That is rich Rory. So tell me, how come the last time the three of us were in close proximity, you told me you loved **me **and hated **him**? Rory flinched when he said that. She knew he would be angry, but he was more than angry and she was lightly afraid of him.

"I'm sorry, I can't control who I love. And I'm sorry for telling you I loved you, without meaning it. I know I hurt you and I'm really and truely sorry about that."

"Get out!" Startled she looked into his eyes, that were suddenly cold. She gathered her jacked and walked out of the room.

When she arrived at home, she sat down with her mother in front of the television and the two of them talked until they fell asleep.

_AN: I know ..I know...its a bit short but I'll hopefully update soon. Please review_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Tristan had been in Military School for a week now. He had made some friends and one enemy, Riley. He hated that guy with a passion and did everything he could to get him angry. More and more guys from his unit respected him for standing up to Riley and the more people he had on his side, the more Riley had to realize that he was going to lose his spot to the new guy. That fact did not sit well with him, but since most of his 'friends' were now with Tristan, he had no way of going against him.

They were all sitting in the lunchroom when General Hamilton came into the room with a box in his hand. '_Ah, letter day' _Tristan thought. The General started to call out names and the people in question would walk up to collect their letters. Lucas and Jake, had each gotten a letter and Tristan was surprised to hear his name being called. Slowly he walked up to the front, where the General put two envelopes into his hand. Looking down he could easily see that one was from his mother, but the other one's writing he didn't recognize. Curious about the other letter, he went out of the lunchroom and to his quarters. Sitting down on his bed, he opened his mothers letter first.

_Dear Tristan,_

_How are you? I hope they are not treating you too badly over there. As always there is nothing new here. At least, nothing that would interest you. _

_I hope you are well._

_Love, mum._

Putting the letter beside him, he had to smile. At least one person, that had not completely abandoned him. He picked up the other letter and turned it around. The return address was in Stars Hollow. But that couldn't be! First of all, he knew that none of his family would give out his address, to any of his schoolmates and especially not to a girl. And Secondly, why would **she **write to him.

Carefully he ripped the envelope, so he could take out the letter. He tried to get into a comfortable position on the bed and started to read.

_Hi Satan,_

_Sorry, old habits die hard._

_So, you're probably wondering why I'm writing you and how I got your address. So first things first, the reason I'm writing is because there are some things I think you should know. First of all, I do not and have never hated you and I'm sorry for making you believe I did. It was just a defense mechanism._

_I've liked you from the moment we met, and don't ask me why, because that is something I myself would like to know. Anyway, so there you were cocky, rich and everything I was taught to dislike. And with your jackass behavior you didn't make it very hard for me. But even though you were an ass I knew I liked you. I wanted to stay as far away from you as possible, because I thought that I was just a game for you. And before you go and say anything, I know I wasn't, but I only figured that out after Madeline's Party,_

_And before I go and boost your ego any more, I want to tell you something._

_My Mom was 15 when she met my father. They were at the same school and after some time they became a couple. My father was a lot like you when he was younger. He loved to party and he had a way with the girls. So when he met my mom and they fell in love, they were inseparable, they spent every free minute together. My mother once told me even though they were so young, they knew that there would always be a connection, some kind of understanding between them. And up to this day, that connection exists, even tough they're not together anymore. The two of them got so lost in each other, that one day they forgot to be careful. And I was the outcome._

_I know my Mom doesn't think of me as a mistake, but being pregnant at 16 she gave up everything for me and I couldn't bear to disappoint her by making the same mistake._

_You see , YOU are my Christopher. And if I would have let you, we could have been so happy. But I couldn't risk it. I was so afraid of failing everyone, that the only solution was for me to keep away from you. I never meant for you to get hurt in the process._

_So there it is, the truth. It's so much easier saying all that when you're not standing in front of me._

_And as to how I got your address, well I actually don't know. My mom gave it to me after I told her everything, but she won't tell me her source._

_I miss you, Tristan! and I hope we'll stay in touch._

_XXX_

_Rory/Mary_

Shocked Tristan put the letter beside him, and stared into space. He couldn't believe _his_ Mary had just told him all that and he was in no position to do anything about it. God, he hated his life.

His thoughts where interrupted, when he heard Lucas calling his name.

"Hey man, you ok? You just spaced out on me."

"Yeah, sorry. It's just, the letter I got." Running a hand through his hair, he let out a sigh.

"Who's it from?" After seeing Tristan's reaction to the letter, Lucas became curious.

"It's from a girl from my old school. She was the only one to ever turn me down and she was the only one I ever wanted."

Lucas looked confused for a second before asking

"So if she always turned you down, why is she writing you now?"

"That's what I've asked myself, before reading her letter." Tristan said, before handing the letter to Lucas, so he could read it.

Tristan thought about his options, but seeing as he was stuck here for another year, the only thing he could come up with was to keep in touch until he could go and see her.

He was once again brought back from his thoughts by Lucas.

"Wow! Man, you seem to have found yourself a girl with a lot of problems. So what are you gonna do about it?"

"Not, that I have a lot of options, but I'll try to stay in contact with her, until I'm out of here and able to see her again. I just hope she'll give us a chance." Trying not to show how much she affected him, he changed the subject.

"So, how about you? Got any girls anywhere?"

"Yeah, I've actually got a girlfriend back home. We've been together for about a year and a half and she said she'd wait for me. It's kinda hard even though she comes to see me once every month, but it's not the same." Looking at Lucas talking about his girlfriend he wished he had someone, somewhere waiting for him.

Maybe, just maybe, he could work things out with Rory and then he would also have a girl that he loved at his side. After talking a few more minutes with Lucas, Tristan stood up to find some paper so he could respond to her letter.

After seeing what Tristan was up to, Lucas decided to give his friend some privacy and maybe even write a letter to his own girl.

"I'll see you later man." He stood up and waved, but Tristan didn't even notice. He was too engrossed in what he was doing. After finishing the letter, he read it over again and went to put it into an envelope. He wrote on the address and then posted it.

He couldn't wait for her response. Finally, he had something to look forward to. With a smile on his face he went to look for his friends.

_AN: I hope everyone is still enjoying the story....please let me know what you think and review._

_thx Phoebe_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Rory had been anxious since she had posted the letter to Tristan. She had no idea how he would react. I mean, first she treats him like shit, and then the moment he's gone she writes him a letter, practically declaring her love for him. If he'd done it, she probably would have been really pissed. She thought it would be better to let him know, and hoped maybe they could work out their difficulties. If things go well, she might even visit him, but she'd have to wait and see.

Things in Stars Hollow where the same as always. After news got out about her breakup with Dean, everyone kept asking if she was alright, and she always assured them that she was. But that had been over a week ago, and Miss Patty and Babette had moved on to other gossip.

Things in School had changed a little, since 'The King' was gone. Now everyone was fighting over the title, trying to impress with their money and their escapades. Since Tristan was gone now, he no longer had any claim on her and so the guys at school started hitting on her and asking her out. She had never known that with Tristan's interest in her, he had managed to spare her from the many lame pickup lines that she had to endure now.

Friday finally came and Rory couldn't have been any happier, even though she had to go to dinner at her Grandparents house. Having to turn down persistent assholes all day long could be quite tiring. So when her bus arrived in Stars Hollow, she went straight to Luke's for a large cup of coffee. After muttering something about how she was slowly killing herself by drinking so much coffee, he begrudgingly put the oversized cup in front of her and filled it up. It wasn't even a minute later that her mother came bouncing into the diner, begging for her beloved beverage.

Lorelai sat down beside her daughter, noticing how worn she looked.

'Hey hun... Everything all right? The guys at school still giving you a hard time?'

Rory had told her about the change in Chilton, and how she was now fair game. She'd been disgusted by their behavior, but then realized that was the way these schools worked. And now thinking back to her High school day's, she could clearly remember the same thing. The only difference was, that with Christopher being her boyfriend at that time, no one had dared to harass her. Looking over to Rory, she was sorry that there was nothing she could do to help her.

'Yeah... I'm just tired. And no... They haven't stopped, and I don't think they will in the near future. God, I wish Tristan was here to help me out. I really miss him.' With a sigh she took another sip of her coffee, finally able to relax a bit.

'I know... So have you heard anything from him yet?'

'No... But it's only been a week, and I'm not even sure he'll reply.'

'If he really likes you, he will, you just have to be patient... So tonight's another night in hell....We should probably go, so we can get ready. We wouldn't want to be late now, would we?' With a wicked smile on her face, she got up and thanked Luke for the coffee. After that, the two of them went home.

Rory was in her room, looking for a proper outfit for her Grandparents, when her mother came running into her room and waving something in front of her face.

'Lookie lookie what I found! Seems to me, your prince charming has finally caved.' Only then did Rory realize what was in her mothers hands. An envelope, which probably contained a letter from Tristan. Before Lorelai could react, the letter had been snatched from her hands and she was pushed out of her daughter's room.

'So this is how you repay Mommy...? By shoving her out the door?' she said with a fake hurt look.

'Yes! Now could you maybe give me a few minutes?'

'Alright, alright... I'm already gone. But I want to know exactly what he said in that letter... Well... Maybe not... If it's something dirty, just don't tell me.' After seeing that she had successfully annoyed her offspring, she went up to her room to get changed.

After she was sure, that her mother wouldn't interfere again, Rory took the letter and sat down on her bed. She slowly ripped it open and began to read.

_Dear Mary,_

_You'll never know just how surprised I was when I got your letter. But even more, I was shocked at what you revealed in it._

_I just wanted to let you know, that I understand why you did the things you did. I know that you must be scared of history repeating itself, but I hope that maybe you could overcome this fear someday and we could try being what I think we we're meant to be._

_I wish I hadn't been so stupid and gotten shipped off, but there is nothing I can do about it now... But knowing that you don't hate me is the only thing that gets me up in the morning. Corny...I know... But it's the truth._

_This hellhole is even worse than I imagined, and that is saying a lot. We have to get up every morning at 5 o'clock, then we have to run 5 miles, and after classes we have military training._

_I've also made some good friends here. Lucas is one of them, he was the first one I met and we got along great after that, and then Jake and Blake, who you would have great fun with._

_So, just think about everything, make a pro/con list (like I know you want to), and let me know what you decide. Whatever you want, I'll be ok with it, I just don't want us to not talk again._

_I hope I hear from you soon._

_I miss you too Mary._

_XXX_

_Tristan _

_Ps: If you ever decide to come visit me, we could have some fun together *gg*(just kidding)_

At that Rory had to laugh, it was just like him to write such a thing. She put the letter on her bed and went into her bathroom to get ready for dinner. She'd write to him tomorrow, she thought, while thinking about what she wanted to do.

After 20 minutes her mother bounced into the room with a big smile on her face and began asking about what Bible Boy had written. After giving the letter to her mom and putting on the finishing touch of her makeup, she turned around and asked if she looked alright.

'Yes hun, you look gorgeous. God... My baby girl is all grown up!' Wiping away a fake tear, Lorelai stood and moved to get their coats. Rory had to roll her eyes at her mothers antics. Together the two of them got into the jeep and headed to Hartford.

---

'You ring the Bell'

'No... You ring the bell, they are your grandparents and it's your fault that we have to be here'

'It's so not my fault... It's yours, for giving birth to me... So you ring the bell'

They had been arguing for a good ten minutes, when suddenly the door in front of them opened and a slightly angry Emily looked out at them.

'What are you two doing out here, and what are you arguing about? Come in before you catch a cold or something!'

With that, they stepped into the house and gave their coats to the maid.

---

After drinks and dinner, the two Gilmore Girls said their good-byes and went home to have a nice Movie night.

They watched Casablanca, Willy Wonka, and Breakfast at Tiffany's, while discussing what Rory should do about Tristan. They came to the conclusion that maybe, for now, it would be better to stay friends, since they couldn't see each other anyway. And if everything was going good, Rory would go visit him, and they would just see what happened.

At 3:30 in the morning the two of them said their good nights and went to their rooms. After changing into her Pj's, Lorelai noticed the open window and the envelope that lay on her bed. With shaking hands she reached out and opened the envelope. When she read what was written on the paper inside, a lone tear escaped down her cheek. Quickly she went to the window to close it and after checking on Rory and seeing her sleeping peacefully, she went back to her room. She took the box out from under her bed and put the envelope in.

With a last sigh she snuggled into her bed and prayed that everything would be alright.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

_One month later_

After Rory had informed Tristan that she thought they should stay friends for now, they had been writing to each other every week. Their friendship had grown a lot in that time, and the two of them shared everything. Rory had told Tristan about her problems in school, and how the guys wouldn't stop harassing her, and he had been furious. If it hadn't been for Lucas, he would have probably gone back to Hartford to beat the shit out of those bastards for even daring to talk to Rory.

Instead he'd called one of his true friend at Chilton, and told him to make sure that nothing like that ever happened again, or he'd make sure to test his military training on him. And surprise, surprise ... After that, the guys of Chilton went back to ignoring her, and she was grateful.

Rory had also told Tristan how her mother had been acting weird ever since he'd written to her, and every time she asked if everything was alright her mother would tell her that she just had a lot on her mind, and not to worry about it. After several attempts to figure out what was wrong and not getting an answer, Rory had stopped bothering her. If her mother had a problem, she would come and talk to her.

Tristan kept her updated on what was going on in Military School, and told her tons of stories about what he and the boys had been up to. He and Riley were still rivals and there had been a few fights, but Tristan had never been caught since someone always warned him if an officer was coming.

---

It was Friday, and Rory was on her way home from school, when her phone made a beeping noise to inform her that she had received a message. Putting the book she was reading down, she took her phone out of her Jacket and saw it was from her mother.

_'Look under my bed. Love you.'_

Wondering what that was all about, but not bothering too much since it wasn't the first time her mother had send her a strange message, she put the phone back into her pocket and continued reading.

At the Stars Hollow stop she got off and made her way to Luke's. She was surprised that she didn't find the older Gilmore Girl there, since they always met up for coffee on Friday. After asking Luke if he'd seen her at all today, and him telling her no, she began to worry. Getting a coffee to go, she went home as fast as she could. When the house came in view, she felt a shiver running down her spine. She didn't know why, but something was definitely off. Slowly she made her way to the front door.

She knew her mother should be home, since the cheep was parked in the driveway. Seeing the door slightly ajar, she cautiously entered. When she walked into the den, she felt all the colour drain from her face, and a silent scream escaped her mouth.

In front of her, on the floor, was her mothers lifeless body covered in blood. As soon as her brain registered what was going on she fell to her knees, checking for any signs of life. Not finding a pulse, only two bullet holes, she sat back and started to sob uncontrollably. For many minutes she just sat there crying, not knowing what to do. She couldn't figure out what had happened... Then, she remembered the text message her mother had sent her just a few minutes prior. Shuffling to her feet, she ran upstairs and pulled out the box that was under the bed.

She knew she should call the police, since it was obvious that a crime had happened here, but something told her to wait until she figured everything out.

Sitting with her back against her mothers bed, she carefully lifted the lid off the box. Inside were several small notes, 2 envelopes, an account book and a passport. Taking out some of the notes she began to go through them.

_'You'll be mine in no time.'_

_'Don't try to run. I'll find you, and when I do you'll regret it.'_

_'If you go to the police, someone will pay.'_

_'You shouldn't have done that, you stupid bitch. When I'm through with you, your daughter will be next'_

Rory became mre and more pale by the second. She was more afraid than she had ever been in her entire life. It seemed as if her mother had done something to anger this person, and he'd kept his promise... He had killed her. Which meant he would probably be back to fulfill his second threat. Tears where running down her cheeks as she took out the first envelope, which had her name on it. Letting her fingers glide over the letters her mother had written, she could feel her heart constricting, and for a second she felt unable to breath.

Trying to stay as calm as possible, she took out the letter and began reading.

_My sweet sweet Rory,_

_If you're reading this, it means I have failed to keep us safe. I'm so so sorry you have to find out this way, but I couldn't tell you what was going on... You're my baby, and I just wanted to protect you. _

_A few months back I received the first threat, which of course I didn't take seriously. Only after he sent me a dead animal in a box, did I start to realise that it was no joke. Ever since, he has left me notes telling me what he was going to do to me... Not all of them are in the box, because I've sent some of them to the police, which is probably why you're reading this. I thought it was the right thing to do, to keep you safe... But the police haven't found anything. No one knows who he is, he might even be a she. _

_So now I need you to listen very closely, and do exactly like I say. _

_In the box is another envelope which contains a few documents. The first one makes you a legal adult, and the other one is your birth certificate with your new name, Leigh Danes. I hope you like it! There's also a new Passport and an account book with money on it, that you can use. The password is your Birthday. I want you to pack a few clothes and some things you need... Not too much, since you'll have to carry everything. Call the police, if you haven't done that yet, and tell them what happened. Leave the rest of the notes for them to find, they know the story. If you can go before they arrive... Do so. It'll be easier for you to disappear. Don't tell anyone where you're going. I know they will be worried, but its safer for everyone. Take the train to North Carolina and go see Tristan... He'll help you. Tell him everything, and I'm sure he will do whatever it takes to keep you safe. _

_I love you so much Rory... Please don't ever forget that. Be safe!_

_Love, Mom._

Rory sat there with the letter pressed against her chest, and tears streaming down her face. She would never forget what her mother had done for her, and she would make sure to find the person that was responsible for her death.

Closing the box, she ran down to her room to pack a bag. Seeing her mothers body again, she had to run to the bathroom, where she managed to throw up several times. Only when her stomach calmed down did she continue to pack. Within minutes she had everything she needed, and after calling a cab to pick her up, she contacted the police. 

Glad to be gone before they showed up, she sat in the car on her way to the train station thinking about what life had in store for her. She was aware, that by leaving the crime scene she could be considered a suspect, but since she hadn't told them her name when she called and they knew of the stalker, so she should be safe. Had someone seen her, they would have never believed, that she had just found her mother dead on the living room floor. She appeared as calm as the next person. She was in shock, and had yet to comprehend what happened and she was sure, when everything caught up to her she would totally lose it.

She paid the cabdriver and took her luggage into the grand hall of the Hartford Train Station. She bought a ticket to Oak Ridge and was lucky that the train would be leaving in 30 minutes. She didn't sleep a single moment in the 12 hours it took to get to Oak Ridge, but she couldn't for the life of her remember what she had done all that time. It was as if her body and brain had shut down and only when they announced their arrival did she function again. Slowly she lifted all her belongings and went to look for a cab. She was tired beyond belief, but she just couldn't sleep. Every time she closed her eyes. she saw her mother lying there in her own blood, and so she decided it would be better to stay awake.

When her luggage was safely put away, she slipped into the back-seat of the cab.

'So where are you going Miss?' the friendly man in the front asked.

'To Oak Ridge Military Academy, 2317 Oak Ridge Road, please.'

With a raised eyebrow he looked at her through the review mirror. 'Is it not a bit early for you to visit, if you don't mind me asking. I know for sure, that visitors are not allowed there until 11 am , cause my son is attending the Academy.'

'Yeah I know, but this is an emergency and I'm hoping they will make an exception.' she answered with a sad smile.

The rest of the way was spent in silence and when they pulled up to the gates, Rory was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't even notice. After several attempts to get her attention, she finally caught on, and with a slight blush and an apology, she paid for the ride and left.

Taking a deep breath and gathering all the courage she could muster, she went up to the gates, where she could see an officer sitting in the cabin.

When she was right in front of him, she cleared her throat to get the his attention.

'Ähm... Excuse me Sir! I was hoping you could help me?' she asked with a shy voice.

'I'll see what I can do Ma'am. What can I help you with? Are you lost?' one could clearly see that he had no clue what a young Girl like Rory was doing here at half past five in the morning... And alone nontheless.

'I was actually hoping to speak to the commanding officer or something. You see this is an emergency and I know that it's really early... But I also know that everyone should already be up by now... And I really really have to talk to one of your students... Please don't make me wait until visiting hours... Please!'

Rory knew she was rambling, but she had to speak to Tristan, and she couldn't help it. Trying her Bambi eyes on the man in front of her, it seemed as if he was thinking about her request.

'Alright... I'll try and reach the Commanding Officer, but I cannot guarantee anything, ok?'

'Thank you! I really appreciate it.' While he was on the phone, Rory took a good look around. The sun was already beginning to rise and everything was covered in a nice shade of pink. It looked peaceful.

'Ma'am? General Hamilton has agreed to hear you out. He's sending over a cadet to escort you. I'll just need your name and id please.'

The second he asked for her name she wanted to reply 'Rory Gilmore'... But then she remembered that she couldn't.

Taking out her new passport, she handed it over and told him her name was Leigh Danes.

'Alright, here comes Cadet McCollin, he'll escort you. I hope everything will work out. Have a nice day.'

'Thank you. You too'

The boy that was escorting her was around her age, with blonde hair and a friendly face.

'Ma'am. Will you please follow me?'

'Yes of course. And please don't call me Ma'am, it makes me feel like my Grandmother is standing behind me. I promise, I won't tell anyone. My name is Leigh.' The young man had to chuckle at her reply and you could see him relax slightly.

When they reached a small house, he opened the door for her and together they went inside.

'Sir, Miss Danes is here to talk to you.'

Rory watched as Cadet McCollin saluted the General. He told him to stand at ease, which in her eyes was just the same posture. The only difference was that he had his arms behind his back. Realizing that she should probably say something, she turned towards General Hamilton and reached out her hand.

'Thank you for giving me the opportunity to talk to you.'

With a hand gesture toward the couch they both took a seat. Cadet McCollin went to the door, where he took the same stance as before.

'It's no problem. When Office Handson called, he told me that it sounded quite serious. So what can I do for you, miss Danes?'

'I need to speak to one of your Students. It is really important, but I would rather not go into details.'

'Miss... I hope you know that letting you in here at this time of the day is a special favour from me, and I can't comply with your wish if I don't know the reason. I think you understand.'

'I do understand... And your willingness to see me is greatly appreciated. I'll tell you the short version why I'm here.' She swallowed the lump that was forming in her throat.

'My mother has been killed, and I need to speak to Tristan. Please... For once... Make an exception?'Rory, or rather, Leigh, could feel the tears forming, but she pushed them back knowing she had to be strong, at least until they let her see Tristan.

She could see that General Hamilton had clearly not expected that, and even the Cadets eyes had grown as big as saucers. Had it not been such a sad thing, she was sure she would have laughed.

'Ok.... Ahm...I think we can make an exception in your chase. I'll need the name of the Cadet, so we can get him.'

'Tristan...Tristan DuGrey.' A flicker of recognition could be seen on the other Cadets face, who was told to get Tristan as fast as possible.

After he was gone, General Hamilton brought her something to drink and together they waited for his arrival.

_AN: So here is the next chapter. I want to thank my beta Nicki for helping me._


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Lucas couldn't believe what he'd just heard. This Girl had walked in here, demanding to speak to Tristan because her mother had apparently been killed. Didn't anyone think to check if what she was saying was true.

The boy in question was one of his best friends, and he couldn't help but worry. The other thing he couldn't figure out, was that if Tristan was the person she went to see, he had to be very important to her. Then why had he never mentioned her name?

Arriving at the unit quarters he began looking for his friend, who should already be back from his morning run. Lucas had been on night watch, so he didn't have to join the others. In that moment the blond came out of the shower room, looking refreshed.

'Hey Tristan! Can I talk to you for a second?'

'Yeah, of course. What's up? I thought you where still on duty.'

'I am. General Hamilton requested to see you.' seeing Tristans confused face he tried to reassure him. 'It has nothing to do with the Academy, but do you now someone by the name of Leigh Danes?'

Tristan thought about the question for a second, but couldn't come up with a face.

'No, should I?'

'Yeah, actually there is a girl with General Hamilton at the moment and she requested to speak to you. She said that her mother had been killed and that it was very important that she talked to you.'

Again Tristan thought about the name. Something sounded familiar, but he couldn't place it, but he would know in a few minutes anyway. Following his friend towards G.. Hamiltons House, he could hear all the other Cadets talking. It wasn't often that someone was let into the compound before visiting hours, especially if they weren't family.

'So what does this girl look like?'

'She's about our age, has brown hair and blue eyes. When I heard her saying that she wanted to talk to you I became curious, because you've never spoken about anyone with that name. Seeing as you don't know her either, I'm wondering what she'll do once you're there. Do you think it could be one of the girls from your school... Just trying to see you?' he directed the question at his friend, who seemed to be lost in thoughts. After a moment Tristan answered.

'It could be... But why not just come during visiting hours? Why make up such a story?'

Lucas shrugged his shoulders, not knowing what to say. When they arrived at the door of General Hamiltons house, they both took a deep breath and stepped inside.

When the person, sitting in front of the General turned, Tristan thought his heart had stopped. There... A few feet away... Stood his Mary.

'Rory?'

Recognition and confusion could be seen on Lucas' face, Tristan was just shocked, and before he could blink Rory threw herself in his arms. She let all the fear and sadness wash over her and Tristan couldn't do anything except hold her.

'Shhh... It's gonna be alright. Come on, Rory... Pplease stop crying and tell me what's going on?'

He didn't know what to do. Never in his life had he seen anyone like this; she was holding onto him for dear life. Every once in a while he could hear her say something between her sobs, but nothing that made sense. After half an hour of constant crying, she fell asleep in his arms.

The General gestured for him to lay her on the couch, and after they pried her off him, which wasn't easy, the three men went into the kitchen.

'Sir, may I ask what she is doing here?'

'She arrived around half past 5 this morning and requested to speak to me. She told me that her mother had been killed and that she had to talk to you. She didn't say anything else.'

Tristan could feel the blood leaving his face. Lorelai was dead? He knew how close the two of them were and now her breakdown seemed to make a lot more sense. The only thing he didn't understand was why she told everyone that her name was Leigh Danes, but he decided to just ask her when she woke up.

'So what now?' Tristan asked the question that was on everyones mind.

'I think we should let her sleep for now and maybe she can explain everything else when she wakes up. Do you know where she could stay for tonight?' the General directed the question at Tristan.

'No, I don't know anyone around here and my family is in Connecticut.'

'I have a friend around here who she could stay with. I've known him since I was 4 and I'm sure he wouldn't mind. He only lives 10 minutes away.' Lucas spoke up for the first time since entering the house. And judging from the looks he got, the other two men had forgotten he was there.

Their conversation was cut short as a scream echoed through the house, and Tristan raced out of the kitchen. He saw Rory sitting up, tears running down her cheeks, and her whole body shaking. Slowly, so he wouldn't frighten her, he walked over to her and engulfed her in a hug. Immediately she turned into his embrace.

'It's alright Rory, you're safe. I wouldn't let anything happen to you.' he whispered in her ear, so she would calm down. After hearing his voice she began to relax and her body stopped shaking. When her breathing was back to normal, he gestured for the General and Lucas to join them.

'Rory... Can you tell me what happened?' he started drawing circles on her back to keep her calm and to let her know he was there.

After a minute of silence in which she tried to gather herself, Rory moved out of Tristans embrace and sat beside him, never letting go of his hand.

The General and Lucas had each taken a seat and were waiting for her to begin.

'When I was driving home from school yesterday, my mom sent me a text telling me to look under the bed. Thinking it was just one of her many weird jokes, I ignored it. But when she wasn't at Lukes and he hadn't seen her all day, I became worried and walked home as fast as I could. I got a strange feeling and seeing the door ajar didn't help, but I walked in none-the-less.' She took a deep breath and wiped away the few tears that had escaped. After a gentle squeeze from Tristans hand she continued.

'I walked into the living room and she was just lying there, with two bullet holes in her chest and blood all around her. I checked her pulse but she was already cold. I didn't know what to do, so when I remembered her message I ran upstairs and look under her bed. There was a box which contained a letter, documents with my new name, an account book and several notes she got from her m-m-murderer. In the letter she told me to come here, that I would be safe... So I did. I packed my bag, called the police and left.' Throughout her story she had held on to the blond boys hand, which didn't go unnoticed by the men sitting in front of them.

No one knew what to say, and for a few minutes the only thing that could be heard was the ticking of the clock which hung over the fireplace, and the silent sobbing of the distraught girl sitting next to Tristan.

'But why would she send you here? I mean ... We are good friends, but why not send you to your father or your grandparents?' Tristan was confused and scared for the girl sitting beside him. He couldn't imagine what she had been through the last 24 hours.

'I don't know for sure, but in one of the notes he said that I would be next and I think here was the only place he wouldn't find me. The first place to look for me would be my family and around town.' she looked at the boy sitting beside her and was relived to see an understanding look in his eyes.

'Do you know who it was?'

'No. And until they find him, I have to be very careful about telling people who I am. So from now on you have to call me either Leigh or Mary.' seeing his surprise she send him a sweet smile. They where brought back to the present by General Hamilton.

'So Leigh, do you know what you are going to do from here on?' he had watched the couple interact and was surprised by Tristans gentle behavior. General Hamilton knew that he was a brilliant student and a great cadet, but from what he heard he was also quite the player and seeing him tend to the young woman in such a caring way surprised him.

'Oh my god!! I totally forgot where I am. I'm so sorry for keeping you so long and for intruding. I'm sitting here crying like a baby when all of you probably have other things to do. Again, I'm so sorry!' Getting up to leave, she was pulled back onto the couch by Tristan who had to laugh at her ability to ramble.

'Mare, calm down and answer the question.'

'Ohh... Ok. Well to be honest I have no idea what to do. I think I should look for schools around here, and then I have to look for a job and an apartment. Since my mom left me some money I should be able to get by for a moth or two, but I'll have to work afterwards, to be able to support myself.' She mentally began making a list in her head of all the things that she needed to do.

'I should probably go and look around. See if I can find a place to stay for the night. Again thank you for your time, I know I came by unannounced, and you probably had other things to do. I just needed to see a familiar face, and to get myself together.'

'It was really no problem, Miss and from the look on Cadet Dugrey's face I don't think he agrees with your decision to leave. Cadet McCollin offered to call a friend of his, who lives nearby, with whom you could stay for a few days. And seeing as it is Saturday, the Cadets are allowed to leave school grounds for a few hours. So I suggest that the two of you escort Miss Danes, if she agrees.' the General told Rory.

'What do you say Mare?'

'Yeah... That would be great. But I don't have a problem with staying in a B&B. You don't have to bother your friend.'

Lucas had to smile at the girl. When she came in here she almost commanded to see Tristan as if she was in charge, and now she didn't want to be an inconvenience to his friend. She was exactly how Tristan described her... Headstrong... Stubborn... Innocent... Sweet... And most of all, cute.

'It's no problem... He has more space than he actually needs to live, and he likes company. So what do you say?' Lucas sent her a small smile.

'Alright. If he's really ok with it, I'd greatly appreciate it.'

Rory thanked the General for his help and got her things. She and Lucas left the house and waited for Tristan who had stayed back to talk to G. Hamilton.

'Thank you Sir, for everything. It means a lot to me that you're allowing me to leave school grounds. I know that normally Cadets have to be here for at least 6 months for them to be allowed to go out on weekends.' Tristan really meant what he said.

You had to be on your best behavior for 6 month to be allowed to go out and even then you had to get permission. So for G. Hamilton to permit Tristan to leave was a big favor.

'I'm very proud of the way you are supporting that young woman, and I hope you will continue doing so. She seems like a good girl who doesn't deserve what has happened and I'm sure she could use a good friend. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have somewhere to be. You're expected back by 1700.' After saluting, Tristan rejoined his friends.

_AN: So here it is...the next chapter. Please let me know what you think. _


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

_Back in Hartford _

Richard and Emily's breakfast that morning was interrupted by the maid who announced that there where two police officers asking to speak to them. They were immediately invited into the parlour where everyone took a seat. After Emily had ordered the maid to get something to drink for the officers, she asked what the reason behind their visit was.

'Mr. and Mrs. Gilmore we are very sorry to inform you, that your daughter has been killed. We got an anonymous call from her house yesterday afternoon informing us that something had happened. When we arrived, the caller was already gone and we found your daughter's body in the living room.' the older officer informed the couple.

Emily's face had lost all it's colour as soon as she heard the first sentence and tears started to form in her eyes. Richard only sat there not knowing what to do, when suddenly a thought popped into his head.

'What about our granddaughter? Is she ....?' he couldn't even finish the sentence.

'As far as we know she is still alive, but she is missing. We are not sure if she was kidnapped. I questioned one of the shop owners in Stars Hollow and he said that he'd spoken to her a few hours before. After that no one has seen her.' the officer gestured for his college to continue.

'Mr. and Mrs. Gilmore, do you have any idea who could be behind this? Has your daughter ever said anything about anyone to you? Something that could give us a clue?' he knew all of this had to be hard for the people sitting in front of him, but he had to ask ... it was his job after all. After a silent 'no' from the victim's father, he continued.

'Your daughter called us a few days ago, telling us that someone was threatening her. We took a few of the notes that were left for her to analyse them, but we couldn't find anything. The lab has all of them now and we hope to find a clue as to who is behind all of this, before someone else gets hurt. The killer also threatened to go after your granddaughter, so finding her will be our top priority. If you have information for us, please let us know. We would like a list of all the people that your daughter was in contact with over the last few years and especially any ex-boyfriends.'

When the older Gilmore's agreed, the officers bid them farewell and left.

The two stood in an embrace for a while, just crying for their loss, neither knowing what to do next.

Emily regained her senses first. Putting on her society face she went to call Christopher, Strobe, Francine and the funeral home.

This tragedy would forever mend the broken friendship between the two estranged families.

---

_Oak Ridge outside of G. Hamilton's house_

Tristan had returned to his friends and the moment he was beside Rory he brought his arm around her and drew her closer to him. Without any protest she melted against him.

'So you're the famous Rory...or should I say Mary....that Tristan has been talking about non stop.' Lucas said with a smirk firmly in place. When he noticed the embarrassed look on his friends face and the death glare he was receiving he had to laugh. To his delight it got a small smile out of the girl in front of him.

Rory decided that she liked Cadet McCollin. He seemed to be funny and he had no problem with embarrassing Tristan. Looking up into the face of the boy in question, she could see the slight blush on his cheeks. With an mischievous smile on her face she said.

'Is Tristan Dugrey...self proclaimed King of Chilton blushing? I never thought I'd see that day. So you've been talking about me a lot...huh?'

'Why wouldn't I Mary....you are without a doubt worthy to be talked about.' trying to save face he turned to Lucas changing the subject.

'I think introductions are in order. Mare I'd like you to meet Lucas, he's the guy I told you about. Lucas ... this is Mary .... or Leigh for you.' Tristan had always hated it when others had called Rory by his nickname for her.

Wanting to see his friend squirm a little, Lucas replied in an outraged voice.

'Why am I not allowed to call her Mary?'

'Because...well.....because that's just how it is. Now stop being an ass and call your friend.' they picked up Rory's stuff and made their way towards the entrance. When Lucas finished his phone call and the two boys had signed out, they made their way down the street and within 10 minutes they arrived at an apartment building which looked quite expensive.

'So who's your friend again' Rory asked timidly.

'His name is Finn. I've known him forever and he's a really nice guy. He can be quite eccentric, but in a good way, I think you'll like him.' Lucas informed her as he rang the doorbell.

When Rory hugged Tristan tighter, he gave an encouraging smile letting her know he would be there for her.

'Don't worry Mare...I'm here and Lucas wouldn't let you stay with just anyone. He knows how important you are to me.' he whispered into her ear and was rewarded with a kiss on the cheek.

'Thank you.'

The two teenagers were interrupted by the door which was opened by a handsome brown haired boy.

'Well mates and doll come on in.' said the boy with an Australian accent.

They all entered the spacious apartment and after introducing everyone they sat down on the black leather couch.

'So what can I do for you doll? Lucas here tells me you need a place to stay?' Finn directed his question at Rory.

Looking at her hands which where intertwined with Tristan's, and then at Finns smiling face she relaxed slightly.

'Yes, I just need a place to stay for a few days until I find an apartment for myself, but I'd totally understand if you don't want a stranger living with you.' she had always had a problem with asking for other peoples help. Something she inherited from her mother.

'Oh ... I don't mind. I mean how often does one get the chance to live with a gorgeous girl like you.'

Blushing a deep red she hid her face in Tristan's chest which vibrated from laughing at her embarrassment.

'Now doll you shouldn't feel embarrassed, I'm just stating the facts, but I better shut up now or your boyfriend is going to kill me with his looks.' Nobody felt the need to correct him, causing the blond boy's heart to skip a beat.

'Now back to business....you are welcome to stay here and if you're looking for an apartment, the one next door is up for sale.'

'Ehm...I don't think this will be in the vicinity of my budget, but thanks anyway.'

'Money is no problem Mare, I'll pay for school and the apartment. And don't even think about saying no. I want you to go to school, study and not working your butt off so you can get by.' he said in a 'do not mess with me' voice.

Rory opened her mouth to protest, but when she saw the determination in his eyes she closed it again and just whispered a 'thanks'.

'Can I at least work part time or on the weekends to pay you back some of the money?' she didn't want to just accept his money, it wasn't his place to pay for everything. If her mother had been able to support herself and a one year old at the age of 16, she would be able to do so as well.

'If you want to work part time it is fine with me, but I won't accept any money from you. You deserve to have the best Mare and I want to help you any way I can. Please let me do this for you?' She couldn't deny his eyes, they showed so much love and care that it made her speechless.

In that moment Rory realized just how deep his feelings for her ran and she knew that she was falling for him even more. For once in her life she decided to not analyse anything and brought his head down for a slow and sweet kiss, to which he responded immediately.

They were kissing for a few minutes, when Finn and Lucas had enough and began to cough. They pulled away from each other, but kept their eyes firmly locked. She gave him another gentle kiss on the lips and then turned towards the other occupants.

'Alright...sorry.' knowing that she was embarrassed enough the boys decided not to tease her.

'Hey Finn ... you wouldn't know any schools around here, would you?'

'Actually I do. There is a good private school 30 minutes from here, it's called Marianapolis Preparatory School. It's one of Americas finest Prep schools and if you want I could recommend you to the headmaster, seeing as I was a student there. Which school did you attend before?'

'Chilton Preparatory School. But private schools are very expensive and I don't mind going to a public school.' she said not wanting for Tristan to pay anything more than necessary. A low whistle could be heard from Finn, who knew what a prestigious school Chilton was.

'You see Finn....Mary here is what we call a nerd,'

'Hey!! I'm not a nerd, I just like to study.'

'Well Mare....that's the definition of a nerd, but I don't mean it in a bad way. I think it's great how well you do in school and that you want to do something with your life. That's why we should try and get you into Marianapolis Preparatory School. I know you want to attend Harvard and this school will help you achieve it...and as I said before money is no problem. So what do you say?' knowing it would be hard to get her to agree, he hoped that the prospect of getting into Harvard, would do the trick.

'I don't know Tristan. You shouldn't spend so much money on me. I mean what will your parents say when they see, the credit card bills? And yes ... I want to get into Harvard, but it's not worth getting you into trouble. I can still achieve my goals while attending a public school. It will be harder, but in the end I'll know that it was all my doing.'

'I know you want to do things on your own and I think that's one of your greatest traits, but you'll have enough on your plate without having to worry about Harvard. Besides, you don't have to worry about me, my grandfather opened an account in my name and told me to use it in case of an emergency. So will you accept my offer? I swear, you're the only girl I know, that would fight me for this and not jump at the opportunity.' Tristan said while shaking his head at Rory's stubbornness.

'Did you ever think, that maybe you just know the wrong girls?' she asked raising an eyebrow. 'I'll make you a deal, you can pay for the apartment and school but when I'm done with University I'll pay you back, ok?' Knowing that for now it was the only way she would agree, he accepted.

The four of them, spend the rest of the day going over details and watching movies. After some time Rory had relaxed around the other boys and they got to know her better.

It was 4.30 p.m and they had just finished watching 'Bad Boys', when Lucas announced that he and Tristan had to head back. Realizing what that meant Rory's whole body froze and her fingers tightened around the blond boy's hand. Immediately noticing the change in her body language he pulled the frightened girl into his lap and kissed the side of her head trying to sooth her.

'It'll be alright Rory. I promise you are safe here and Finn will take good care of you. I know it sucks that I have to go back....and believe me when I say, that I'd rather stay here with you. I'll call you tomorrow, ok?´ Seeing just how scared she was broke his heart, but there was no way he could stay. All day long she hadn't left his side, always maintaining physical contact and he had enjoyed every minute of it.

Up until a minute ago Rory had forced everything that had happened to the back of her mind enjoying the time with Tristan, but it all came back now. She could already feel the tears forming, but managed to push them back. Not wanting him to see just how devastated she was about his departure she put a smile on her face and tried to relax her body. It seemed to work, because she saw relief on his face and the worry in his eyes lessened.

While she was saying goodbye to Lucas, Tristan went up to Finn and thanked him. He asked the Aussie boy, if he could arrange everything with the apartment and just tell him where to transfer the money. After that he made his way back to Rory.

The two teenagers hugged each other tightly and Tristan whispered reassuring words into her ear. Managing to control her emotions she pulled away and their lips met in a sweet kiss, which sent tingles up her spine. Slowly they pulled apart and with one last squeeze to her hand the two boys left. Rory watched until they were out of sight before she returned to the living room.

Finn and her stayed up until the wee hours of the morning, just talking. They had bonded and the older boy already thought of her as a little sister. Rory found out, that Finn was 4 years older than her making him 21. He had moved to the States with his parents when he was 6 and when he met Lucas the two boys formed a strong friendship. The Morgans were quite wealthy and he'd told her that they had some relatives in Hartford.

She in return told him about her family, her childhood and about her mother's death. He'd held her when she cried and Rory was glad to have another person she could count on. At 4 am Finn decided to call it a night and Rory followed suit.

She was out the moment her head hit the pillow, but 2 hours later she woke up screaming and drenched in sweat. Finn was by her side in a second, trying to calm her down. Only when her body stopped shaking and her breathing slowed down, did he release her.

'Doll, are you alright?' his voice was laced with worry.

'Yeah...yeah. I just had a nightmare, but I'm fine now. Sorry for waking you.'

'No problem, love. If you need anything you know where I am, try and get some more sleep, alright?' when she gave an acknowledging nod, he made his way back to his room.

Rory didn't go back to sleep, instead she started making a list of all the things she needed to take care of.

She was finished within 20 minutes and decided a cup of coffee was in order. Not wanting to wake Finn she silently made her way to the kitchen and began brewing the brown elixir. Once she had a cup in her hands she turned on the television and began to watch whatever was on. She didn't notice how fast the time went by and was quite surprised when a tired looking Finn sat beside her. He had a cup of brown liquid in his hands and mumbled something that sounded like 'bloody sun'. Turning to her left to get a better view of him she had to laugh, he looked adorable with his messy brown hair and his eyes still half closed. He sent her a small smile and asked what she wanted to do today.

Seeing as it was Sunday there weren't a lot of options and the two of them decided on a relaxing afternoon.

---

_After Tristan and Lucas returned to the academy_

The two boys had gotten back on time, but Tristan couldn't get his mind off Rory. He was worried about her and that he had to leave her with someone he barely knew didn't help either.

'Tristan she's gonna be fine. Finn is a great friend and he will take good care of her. You have to stop obsessing about it, because there is nothing you can do.' Lucas tried to calm him.

'I don't doubt Finn's ability to take care of her, I'm more worried about how she is going to cope with her mother's death. The two of them had a special connection and not just because they were mother and daughter. Lorelai had Rory when she was only 16....she took her and left Hartford, not wanting her to grow up like I did.....in a world where money and power means everything and love is considered a weakness. They grew up together, Lorelai was her mother but also her best friend and now she didn't just loose her, but she had to leave her home, her friends and the only family she has left because some psycho is out to hurt her....so I think it's only normal to be worried about the person that means everything to me.' his voice rose as he kept talking and by the end he was almost shouting.

The people around them were listening intently as he spoke, but as soon as he noticed them they turned there backs, pretending that they weren't interested.

'I'm sorry....I didn't think about that, but she seems like a tough girl and I'm sure she'll get through this. Why don't you talk to General Hamilton and ask if there is any possibility for you to spend the weekends with her?'

'You know what?....I think you're right. My chances on that happening are like one to a million, but I'm still gonna try. I'll see you at dinner, alright?' with that the two went there separate ways.

Tristan took a deep breath before he knocked on the Generals door, not knowing what to expect. When the door opened he saluted and was asked to enter.

'I'm sorry to bother you again General, but I have something I would like to discuss with you.' he spoke in a serious tone.

'What can I do for you Cadet?'

'I wanted to know if there is a way for me to get permission to spend the weekends away from the Academy? I know I'm new and that it's not common, but I know of at least 2 students here that are allowed to go home over the weekends.'

'You are right, it's not common. I'm assuming this has to do with Miss Danes?' Tristan nodded his head 'yes'.

'The only way for you to get that permission is through your parents. They have to sign a document stating that they allow you to be away from the academy. Does that answer your question?'

'Yes, sir. Thank you!' they saluted again and Tristan made his way to his quarters.

Once inside, he went to the back where a payphone was located. He dialled his Grandfathers number and waited for the other person to pick up. After only 3 rings the maid answered and he asked to speak to his grandfather.

'Janlan Dugrey.'

'Hey Grandpa, it's me. How are you?'

'Tristan, it's good to hear from you son. I'm doing quite well, how about you?'

'I'm doing good as well. Listen....I have a huge favour to ask you and I need you to trust me and not ask questions. I know considering my inability to keep out of trouble in the past, it would mean an enormous leap of faith on your part....but I need you to trust me just this once. Alright?'

There was a long silence on the other side and for a moment Tristan thought that his Grandfather had hung up.

'Alright. So what's the problem?'

'I need you to talk to dad and convince him to sign a paper stating that I'm allowed to leave the academy during the weekends.'

Another silence.

'Tristan....I'm not a magician and for your father to sign something like that it'll take nothing short of a miracle. And why would you need such a thing?'

'I know it's far fetched, but I was hoping you'd try anyway. I can't tell you why I need it but I promise that it's important and that I'm not going to get into trouble.'

'You need to give me more than that, Tristan. If I have to convince your father he'll want a reason.'

'I really can't tell you....but I swear on everything that I have, that it is very important. Please just try.' his voice now pleading.

'I'll see what I can do, but don't get your hopes up, ok?'

Janlan had never known his grandson to fight for anything as hard as for this and something in his voice told him to just go along with it.

'Thank you so much, I won't let you down....I promise!' he could always count on his Grandfather, but this time Tristan hadn't been so sure.

They talked a bit more about school and what had happened at home. When Janlan told him about Lorelai he had to hold back from asking questions that would make him look suspicious. After they said their goodbyes Tristan joined his friends.

---

_Monday morning NC_

Finn had called his real estate agent the day before and they had made an appointment to view the apartment this evening. Right now Rory was getting her hair cut and highlighted. Deciding it was better to change her looks a bit, in case someone was looking for her. When her hair was done she was pleasantly surprised just how different she looked. Her hair was now shoulder length and the highlights underlined her natural beauty, she looked older and more sophisticated.

At 10 am, she and the Finn went to see the Headmaster of Marianapolis Preparatory School. The secretary showed them into the room where they both took a seat in front of a large desk. While they waited for the Headmasters arrival, Finn gave her hand a gentle squeeze to reassure her. She smiled at the sweet gesture and she started to relax.

'Mr. Morgan what a surprise to see you here, what can I do for you?' came a deep voice from the entrance and the two young people turned to look at the person standing there.

It was an older man probably about 50, with grey hair and a friendly face. He reminded Rory a bit of her grandfather and she immediately liked this man.

'And who may I ask is this?' he said his attention now on the nervous girl.

'This, Headmaster Williams, is Leigh Danes and the reason why I'm here.' came Finns reply.

'It's nice to meet you Ms. Danes. So what can I help you with?'

'Thank you for taking the time to see us, I really appreciate it. I'm here today, because I would like to attend your school and before you say anything....I know that the school year is almost over and that it's a really bad time to switch schools, but I have really good reasons for doing so. If I tell you what's going on, you have to promise that it won't leave this office, alright?' she was surprised at how confidant she was and when he agreed to her terms she continued.

'I was attending Chilton Preparatory School until last Friday, but when I came home from school I found my mother's----' she couldn't continue. It was as if she'd lost her voice and the familiar tears travelled down her cheeks. When Finn saw, she wouldn't be able to finish the story he took over.

Headmaster Williams sat there listening intently to what his former student told him and was in awe at strength that the young woman sitting in front of him seemed possess. Looking over her report cards, he told them that he would be honoured to have her attending his school. Filling out all the forms and talking things over, took another 2 hours. It was decided that Rory would start school the next day and with that, everyone said their goodbyes.

---

It was 2 pm, when the two of them got home. They had bought Rory's school uniform and then went to a get something to eat. Every once in a while Finn had to take a phone call, but most of the time his whole attention was on her. She was glad that she had someone who was there to help her, but she wondered why he didn't have to go to work. He had told her that his parents were wealthy, but she couldn't imagine him doing nothing.

'So Finn how come you don't have to go to work? I'm grateful, that you're helping me, but I don't want you to get into any kind of trouble because of this.'

'Don't worry doll....I'm my own boss and I say I can have a day off.' he told her smiling.

'What do you do, if you don't mind me asking?' she was curious now.

'I have my own party service.....and business is going very well. I sometimes have 2 to 3 party's a night and it can be a lot of work, but it's something I'm good at and I enjoy myself immensely. That it pays the rent is a bonus as well.' when he started talking his eyes had lit up and you could see that he truly loved what he was doing.

'It's good that you mentioned it. I wanted to ask, if you would be interested in working for me. I was looking for someone to help me organize everything...you know....something like a secretary. You'd have to make a few calls and maybe go and look at a location or go shopping, but you could do most of these things from home and you could work it around your school work. I'd pay you 2.500$ a month.....so what do you say?'

'Are you kidding me?'

He had to be joking, was the first thing that came to mind, but when she saw the confused look on his face she realized that the offer he made was for real.

'Well ... I could pay you 3.000$, but I can't go any higher than that.'

'I'm not complaining about the money Finn....well actually I am, but only because it's too much. You don't need to pay me 3.000$, I'd be happy with 500$ seeing as it's not a full time job and you are constantly helping me.'

'Nonsense!....I'd pay whoever else the same amount and that is not up for discussion. So are you in?' seeing the excitement in his eyes she couldn't help but jump at such an offer. And so it was agreed, that come Monday she would be working for him.

The evening was spent with lots of talking and meeting the real estate agent. They signed all the papers and when Rory took hold of the keys to her new apartment, she had to hold back the tears that formed. She again realized just how much her life had changed in only 3 days.

_AN: So here we are again....see that green button? Why don't you press it! _


	9. Chapter 9

_AN: Hi everyone, I know it has been quite some time now since I've updated, but I have been really busy. So here is a short chapter...next one will hopefully be a bit longer. _

_xxx_

**Chapter 9**

It has been 3 weeks since Rory came to North Carolina and in all that time he had only seen her three times. His grandfather was still trying to get his father to sign the documents, that would allow him to spend the weekends with her, but that was not as easy as it sounded. Rory had been by every Saturday during visiting hours and they had enjoyed their time together, talking about everything and nothing at all, but everytime she had to leave he could see how sad she became. They had talked about her mothers murder and he was glad that she seemed to be dealing with it.

During the week they would talked over the phone every evening for an hour or longer and in that short time, the two had become extremely close.

It was Thursday afternoon, Tristan and his unit where on the training grounds, doing push-ups and working out. As he was doing is 20th push-up he heard his name being called and looked up. Seeing General Hamilton gesture for him to come he stood and walked over.

He saluted 'Sir?'

'Cadet Dugrey, we just received a call from the hospital. They told us that Miss Danes has been admitted and you are her emergency contact.'

'Is she alright? What happened?' Tristan asked in a rush. His heart was beating, as if it was trying to escape his body. This could not be happening, he had just gotten her back and now something was wrong.

'They didn't say exactly what happened, only that she collapsed in school.'

'Can I see her?' he knew he would go see her, even if it meant disobeying his superiors and breaking the rules. There was nothing that would stop him. He had made her a promise, that he would be there for her and he sure as hell was going to keep it.

'You are only allowed to leave school grounds on the weekends. If you want to see her now, you will need the consent from one of your parents. I'm sorry.'

General Hamilton had seen Tristan with Rory and knew that the younger man would do anything to get to her, so he was sorry that he couldn't just grant him the visit, but even he had to follow the rules.

'Can I make a phone call?'

'Of course, why don't you follow me.'

Together they walked to the Generals House, where Tristan immediately dialed his mothers number.

'Dugray'

'Hey Mom, it's me.'

'Tristan! It's so good to hear from you, how are you?'

'I'm fine mom. Listen...I need a huge favour.'

'Please tell me you haven't gotten into any trouble.'

'No, no. Nothing like that. I need your permission to leave school ground, to visit a friend of mine in the hospital and I need you to not tell dad. Can you do that?' he kept his fingers crossed and when he heard her response he visibly relaxed.

'Of course.'

'I'll give you General Hamilton. Thank you Mom, that means a lot to me. I love you.'

'I love you too Tristan. Take care.'

The General took the phone and after a few minutes of talking he hung up.

'Alright, you are allowed to go to the hospital, but you have to be back by 9 p.m. Your mother said it would be ok for you to visit your friend in the hospital, for as long as he's there. Understood?'

Tristan was surprised to see a small smile grace the mans face as he told him this.

'Yes, Sir. Thank you.'

'And Cadet....please tell Miss Danes, that I hope she recovers soon.'

After saluting the blond made his way towards the unit quarters, to get his wallet and phone. On his way out he ran into Lucas, but since he was in such a hurry he hardly acknowledged him.

'Hey man, what's up? Where you going?' Lucas was worried when he saw how pale his friend was. He knew there were only a couple of things that could put such a look on Tristans face.

'Rory....she's in the hospital. They called and said that she collapsed in school. I really have to go now, I'll talk to you later.' and with that he was gone.

His cab was already waiting for him outside the perimeter and within 10 minutes he reached the hospital.

Like a madman he ran towards the nurse station, to require where Rory was.

'Excuse me! Can you please tell me where I can find Leigh Danes?' it felt like forever before he got a reply, when in reality it was only a second. But he was just so worried.

'Are you family?'

'No. She doesn't have any family left and I'm her emergency contact. So can you please tell me where I can find her, before I have to go and look for myself.'

'Ähm...of course. One second.... Leigh Danes is in Room 312 on the second floor.'

Instead of waiting for the elevator, he ran up the stairs and only slowed down when he saw her room. Carefully he opened the door and was a bit surprised to see Finn sitting beside the bed. His heart dropped when he saw her lying there. She looked so small in that big bed. Her eyes were closed and she was deathly pale. There were wires and tubes everywhere. Slowly he made his way over to her bedside.

'The doctor said the reason she collapsed was, because she hasn't been eating or sleeping enough. When I told them about her mother they said, that it was probably just too much stress for her body. They gave her something, so she could sleep. She should be sleeping for the rest of the day. I'm sorry Tristan, I should have seen that something wasn't right or that she wasn't sleeping enough.'

Tristan looked at the other male and saw just how sorry he was.

'It's not your fault Finn. Leigh here can be very stubborn and if she doesn't want you to know something she can hide it like no other. I should've also noticed something was wrong, but I thought she was dealing and that with time everything would be ok. Seems like I was wrong.' he felt as if he had failed her. He hadn't been able to help her and now she was lying in a hospital bed.

The blond took a seat on the chair beside the bed and took her hand in his. Finn decided it was time for him to leave the room and get himself some coffee, so that Tristan could have a few minutes alone with Rory.

When he sensed that they were alone he let his guard down completely. With one hand he brushed some of the loose strands of hair out of her face.

'God Mare.....I was so scared when they told me you where in the hospital. I'm sorry I didn't realize that you weren't ok and that I couldn't help you. Why didn't you tell me? Maybe I could've done something to prevent this. .....Please be ok! I just got you back and I don't want to loose you again. I want to spend the rest of my life with you....I know this is probably freaking you out, but I know that you are _the one_ for me. I love you Mare!'

Only then did he notice the tears that were running down his face. The last time he'd cried was when his grandmother had died. His father always told him, that he was a man and therefore he shouldn't cry, because it was a sign of weakness. But right here and now he could care less if he appeared weak or not. He kissed the top of her head and just watched her chest rise and fall as if he expected it to stop any time.

---

It was half past eight and Tristan knew he had to get going or he would be late. Finn had promised to stay with her in chase she woke and he wasn't there. Reluctantly he stood up and with a kiss on the forehead and the promise to return the next day he made his way back to the Academy.


End file.
